tales_of_apeironfandomcom-20200214-history
Araton
Araton is a male cosmian. He and his sister, Oriah, wandered the universe seeking answers for their purpose until they stumbled upon the planet of Edan. The two became fascinated at its inhabitants and created physical bodies to live among them to learn more. They were reveled and admired by the people, each earning a following in their rite. Oriah grew more attached to the people than her brother as the time continued their time among them for many centuries. Araton like his sister earned many aliases. Araton saw the inhabitants as a lesser existence, often referring to them as "vessels" -- a reference to how small the energy was that inhabited their bodies. Unlike, Oriah's preaching on longevity, he reminded everyone of their mortality earning him a name as Ephemerality. It wasn't until Araton accidentally created a rift, that he discovered their purpose -- to create and destroy worlds. He relayed this information to Oriah but dismissed it. Araton tried to plead for them to leave, but Oriah opted to disown their existence as cosmians, and claimed her purpose was to watch over the people. Enraged, Araton threatened to destroy the world to regain his sister, but Oriah sensed this action and instead destroyed Araton's physical body and proceeded to swallow the world into her cosmian body. This event drastically changed the planet and its inhabitants effectively combining the two. The ordeal would later come to be called "The Great Binding". With the world hidden within Oriah, Araton was unable to locate or enter it, thus preventing him from destroying it. The clash with her brother, however, prevented Oriah from entering the world herself. The effect of the Great Binding extended the inhabitant lifespans beyond normal standards while also changing their appearance. Some were even endowed with a portion of Oriah's powers later known as Anomalies. With her power flowing through them, Oriah was able to communicate directly with ceratain Anomalies called Finites. Araton seeks to destroy Edan to reclaim his sister and fulfill their true purpose as cosmians. Early Life Write in section of your page here. Time in Edan Write in section of your page here. The Rift Araton grew bored of the world and began seeking answers as to why Edan existed, since life elsewhere did not. His research led him to find a source of energy where it sparked a rift. It was a signature where he learned Edan was created by another cosmian many millennia ago. He also discovered the truth behind cosmian purpose -- to create and destroy. Excited about this revelation, he informed his sister. However, Oriah dismissed it claiming to reform her own purpose: to guide and protect the inhabitants of Edan. Araton explained that[Edan was nothing in comparison to the whole universe. He argued that if were to disappear, it would go unnoticed due to it insignificance. This did not sway his sister. The Great Binding Write in section of your page here. Eternity and Post-Great Binding Write in section of your page here.